


partial fault

by santanico



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vague Misgendering / Vague Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” she says. “As if you’ve ever had a moral code before today?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	partial fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlesslikeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesslikeme/gifts).



> a gratuitous porn gift with little to no context. cheers.  
> note the tags - explicit incest and vague misgendering from Mick to Leonard.

Mick cracks his knuckles against the table. Leonard watches each sharp movement, each snap, says nothing. It takes Mick a good thirty seconds to hit each knuckle and by the time he’s done, Leonard is staring, Leonard is cold.

“You don’t have to pretend,” he says, like he doesn’t notice, like Mick doesn’t. Mick chuckles, draws him into a kiss. Heat and teeth. Leonard likes it.

“I don’t pretend,” Mick says, almost rough enough to be a growl. “You see me lookin’ at her.”

“I see you looking at me,” Leonard says, low laugh.

-

“Your girl’s a hurricane,” Mick says.

His girl. Leonard wets his lips.

-

Lisa curls her own fingers through her hair and laughs. It’s dark, her eyes shining with it. Leonard reaches to press his hand to her waist. She spins, gazes at him, then walks towards Mick. Stands between them, then unfurls her fingers. Her hair falls in waves. She’s still wearing red lipstick and Leonard is hungry.

-

It’s fake, like something out of a bad porn tape Leonard would never had gotten his hands on anyway. Lisa grips Mick’s hips with her thighs, wiggles a little and gasps. She’s still half-dressed. Leonard leans against the doorway, stares at them, until Mick finally grips her waist and says, low voice, “Hey.”

When Lisa looks at him, it’s stupidly coy, her lips parted, teeth hardly showing. She sinks further down on Mick and his breath hitches, and Leonard lets his gaze flick between their bodies. She wears a tank with straps so thin that Leonard can see where they dig into her shoulders. Her hair hangs loose around her throat and down her back, near her breasts. 

He hates them for a moment, scoffs and shakes his head.

“Big brother,” she says. She almost laughs. Mick chuckles. Leonard watches Mick’s hands resting on her thighs, holding her tight. “You scared? Nervous? C’mon. Come _on_.”

“You two,” he says instead, stares at Mick’s body, stares at _Mick_ , then his sister, bites his tongue. “You two deserve each other.”

Lisa laughs. It comes across less venomous than he’d intended. He can keep pretending not to care.

-

She backs him against the wall, grips his shoulders. “I can have both of you,” she hisses, and his head thuds against the plaster, but it’s the gentle kind of thud, careful reminder that he’s real and so is she. She reaches for his belt and he grabs her hands, holds her completely still until she shakes him off and glares.

“What?” she says. “As if you’ve ever had a moral code before today?”

He shakes his head. “You can’t have us both,” he says, but it’s a weak argument. Lisa rolls her eyes, rides his shirt up, hands against his stomach, his ribs.

“How about you try and stop me?” she says, kisses him. 

He lets her, because the rest is unthinkable.

-

He thinks about her when he’s with Mick.

Mick curls two fingers inside of him. Pushes Len’s knees apart, doesn’t pretend to be nice. Leonard thinks about stars and he thinks about his sister; he thinks about her fingernails digging into Mick’s shoulders, he thinks about how she gasps riding his cock. 

Mick says, “Hey, hey, lookit me,” and Leonard opens his eyes, snarls, attempts to grind his hips. Mick smiles but it’s off, kind of crooked, and then he drags his free hand up Leonard’s chest and rubs a thumb across his bare chest, his collarbone. “You’re pretty like this, you know.”

Leonard doesn’t. He shuts his eyes again. “Pretty,” he grits out, hard between his teeth. “Say that again.”

“Nah,” Mick mutters, twists his fingers. He picks up Leonard’s thigh, hitches it over his shoulder. “You want me to fuck you? Do you wanna be a pretty girl, laid out flat, fucked hard?”

“Shut up,” Leonard hisses, presses his heel into Mick’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up, and get on with it.”

Mick kisses him, tongue thrusted into his mouth, and Leonard groans and finally lets go.

-

Lisa drags him into the bedroom. He tries to say no but it’s weak and he forgets how to make the words form right in his throat. She’s trying too hard, bra that pushes her breasts together, hair curled with a wand she’d stolen from some beauty supply shop. Her jeans hang low, near her hips. Her navel peaks out under the shirt with frayed edges. She wants to tease him.

Tease them.

Mick’s expecting them by the grin on his face. Both of them, not even a hint of surprise.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be…” He trails off because Lisa spins around and she looks at Mick and then she pushes him down by his shoulders onto the bed. It’s her bed. She takes off the shirt. Black bra that doesn’t fit, digs in too tight. Leonard steps closer, touches her back. “Hey.”

She arches, catlike, and se and Mick grin at him together. “Are you just gonna watch?” she says. “Again? How boring.”

“Hey,” he says, louder, wraps an arm around her waist and hoists Lisa so she’s flat against the mattress. She laughs. Mick sits up, undoes his jeans but doesn’t remove them. Leonard glares at her before he kisses her, bites her lip and she bites his. He unhooks her bra, tugs the straps too rough but if Lisa minds it she says nothing, just holds her arms out. He throws it across the room, straddles her waist and presses in close.

“Here we go,” Lisa says as she draws back, and Leonard presses his thumb against her bottom lip, where her pale lipstick has smudged. She sucks on it, not even a second of hesitation, and then she’s making the moves, she’s on top of him and his head is on one of the pillows. She pins his wrists, holds her tongue between her teeth and grinds against his dick. “You want him or me first?”

Leonard’s mouth goes dry. “I want both,” he says, means it, even though he tried not to. She grinds, knee-walks up to his chest. Mick helps her kick out of her jeans and she somehow looks elegant doing it, even as she laughs, even as Mick mouths down her shoulder and then to squeezes her ass. She doesn’t wear underwear, and she’s neat about her hair, perfect shape of it. He tries not to lick his lips, fails.

“Both,” Mick says, like he’s contemplating it. Leonard growls, flexes his fingers.

“Here we go,” Lisa says, crawls closer, drops against Leonard’s nose and mouth. It’s stifling for the first couple of seconds, and Leonard doesn’t know what to do with his mouth so he opens, presses his tongue against her, too broad. She squirms, lets go of his wrists to guide his head. It kind of works. His nose grazes her clit and the tip of his tongue finds her opening. She grinds against his face and he leans his chin back, licks little circles around her clit until she sighs and groans. He missed that.

Leonard focuses, out of his own mind, but Mick removes his jeans and then Mick’s slick fingers are on his cock, jacking him slow, then pressed inside him and Leonard is so hard, and he wants to be annoyed, he wants to think about how Lisa should let him inside her but he knows she won’t, knows even if she did it wouldn’t be as good as he wants.

Mick bottoms out inside him and Leonard grunts against her. Lisa hums, pets her warm hands through his short hair. “That’s my boy,” she says, giggles when he gently sucks on her. She keeps raising her hips, avoiding his more brutal techniques. She knows him too well, and he knows her, knows how to make her come fast and hard. Mick fucks him slow. Leonard grips Lisa’s waist. She laughs, says, “No,” and tells him to wait, be patient.

Leonard knows how to be patient, so he shuts his eyes and tongues her open. Lisa likes that - he can tell by the way her thighs shake even as the rest of her body goes stiff and still. Her nails scrape against his head, and Mick fucks him a little harder, doesn’t drag him in but Leonard’s body still jolts with it and Mick punctuates every thrust with something, keeps telling him he’s pretty, and Lisa’s voice shudders as well.

She doesn’t mess around, fucks Leonard’s face until his tongue and jaw hurt, shifts a little so she can rub her own clit while he concentrates on guiding his tongue in and out of her. “Leonard,” she growls, “C’mon, harder, harder, more,” but she asks for too much and he gives her all he can, curls his tongue inside her. Lisa shouts, hand stilling, sobs briefly and clenches around him, shaking and tense until she relaxes, settles again.

“Jesus,” he hears her say, and then there’s a fist around his cock and it must be hers, the hard edge of her ring and the thinness of her fingers, but she’s slow and mean and kisses his stomach. He opens his eyes just as she kisses the head. Mick’s hands gripping his hips, Mick holding him steady as possible, Mick looking at him with hot eyes and lips pressed together in a tense line. 

Leonard squeezes his eyes shut and bites down hard on his tongue when Lisa fists him faster, and he comes across his stomach hard enough he blanks for a moment, doesn’t feel Mick come inside him. He blinks and they rest beside him, Lisa pressed against his side, an arm slung around his waist, Mick on his back, grinning.

“That was good, huh,” Mick says.

“You ambushed me,” Leonard says, tries to feign anger. Lisa mouths at his neck and laughs.

“You were waiting for it, anyway,” she says. “We know you.”

“Only ones in the world who do,” Leonard says, even as it makes his throat tight.


End file.
